A Christmas Surprise: Crossing a Line
by Fawkes01
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and it's been three months since Brittany has last seen her best friend Santana. What will happen with these two best friends...especially since the last time they hung out, there was a kiss. Quick, Short, One-Shot just for fun!


Brittany woke up and stretched in bed before standing up. She looked at the calendar and grinned. It was officially Christmas Eve and her best friend was coming home for the holiday.

She pulled on a red sweater and jeans before slipping her boots and coat on. She pulled a beanie on and headed to the airport to pick Santana up.

She parked, keeping the heat on since it was freezing outside and listened to music, freezing when the song, 'Feelings' by Hayley Kiyoko came on.

**3 months earlier…**

_Brittany laughed and poured herself another margarita, "San, you shouldn't have just walked through the dorm naked." _

_Santana laughed and shrugged, "They stole my towel and I wasn't going to let my college life begin with me huddling, naked in the bathroom…shit, that was like 5 years ago!"_

"_For real?" Brittany asked, shocked, "Wow, I feel old." _

"_B, we're only 23. It's fine." Santana laughed, smirking. _

_Brittany nodded, "Fine." _

"_Oh my gosh, you're going to kill me but I want to tell you something so bad!" Santana said nervously. _

"_Spill it!" Brittany said excitedly. She loved to gossip with Santana._

_Santana took a large drink of her margarita and nodded before replying, "Ok well." She sighed, "I slept with your roommate that night." _

"_What?" Brittany asked, confused because the only roommate she had in college was… "Wait, you slept with Quinn Fabray!" _

_Santana nodded, nervously, "Yeah. We were both crazy drunk and we went back to my dorm since my roommate hadn't moved in yet."_

_Brittany shook her head, "You never told me that you had slept with a girl! We're best friends, why wouldn't you tell me that?" _

_Santana swallowed nervously and poured herself more of the margarita, "For that conversation, I'd have to drink way more margaritas than we have the stuff to make." She muttered_

_Brittany furrowed her brow but didn't want to upset her best friend since they rarely got to see each other. _

"_So was she any good?" Brittany asked, smiling even though deep down she had this strange feeling in her gut._

_Santana looked at the blonde, nervously but smiled, "She was alright." _

_**Later that night…**_

_Brittany and Santana were looking through their old college scrapbooks. _

"_Oh my gosh, there she is!" Santana laughed, pointing at a picture of Brittany and Quinn in their old dorm room. _

_Brittany nodded, seeing the green eyed, beauty in the picture. Quinn had always had someone fawning over he and Brittany had always been a bit jealous and now, for some unknown reason, she really disliked Quinn Fabray._

_Santana scooted closer to Brittany so she could see the book better. They looked through it till they ware out of books and margarita and they were clearly tipsy._

_Santana looked over at her blonde best friend and smiled, "I've really missed you, Britt." _

_Brittany smiled, "I've missed you too, S." _

_Santana nervously licked her lips as the song 'Feeling's' by Hayley Kiyoko_

_Somehow both girls felt the same tug because a moment later they were full on kissing on Brittany's couch. _

_After a few seconds, when it occurred to the Latina what was happening, she pulled away, "Sor…sorry. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_The next morning when Brittany woke up, Santana was acting completely normal as if nothing had happened so she just forgot about it…well she tried._

**Currently…**

There was a knock on the passenger window of Britany's car, making her mind jump back into current time. She looked over and beamed when she saw the beautiful Latina standing there, smiling back at her.

Brittany jumped out and walked over to Santana and pulled her into a huge hug, "I've missed you1"

"Me too, Britt!" Santana beamed and hugged the blonde tightly.

Someone honked at them and Santana flipped the car off before looking back at the blonde, "Open your trunk so I can put my bags in there before I go off on this idiot honking at us."

Brittany laughed and nodded. She opened her trunk and they put Santana's bags in it before shutting it and getting in the car.

Brittany drove them to pick up some food for brunch before going home.

While Santana freshened up, Brittany set out their food on the table and washed up.

"I like your new apartment, Britt." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks. It's smaller than my old one which sucks. Now guests have to sleep on the couch and I hate that." Brittany sighed.

Santana laughed, "B, I'll just sleep with you in your bed…like normal."

Brittany nodded, "I know. I meant other guests."

The girls chatted as they ate before changed into their Christmas Pajamas.

"So I just figured we'd chill on the couch and watch Christmas movies…" Santana suggested

"Sounds awesome! And later I can bake Christmas cookies!" Brittany smiled

**Later after Lunch…**

The girls decided to bake cookies so Brittany got out all of the ingredients that Santana read off of the recipe. Together they mixed the dough and put it on the baking sheet.

Santana laughed when she saw that Brittany had flour on her forehead.

"What?" Brittany asked, grinning.

Santana walked closer to her best friend and reached up, wiping the flour off her forehead, "You made a mess, B." Santana smiled before walking over and putting the cookies in the oven.

Brittany felt like she was glued to the spot. She couldn't explain why Santana's touch made her feel the way it did.

"You ok?" Santana asked, looking over as she cleaned up the kitchen

Brittany nodded and helped clean up, "Of course."

"Your little Christmas tree is so cute." Santana smiled, looking at Brittany' tree in the corner of the room. It was about 4 feet tall and had about 6 gifts under it. It was decorated with strings of popcorn and a silver star on top.

"Thanks." Brittany nodded, "It's super simple. I haven't had much time to decorate like usual."

"Well its great here." Santana smiled, "Can I put my gifts under the tree?"

"Of course!" Brittany nodded

Santana smiled and walked over to her luggage. She crouched down and unzipped her bag. She pulled out a couple of small, wrapped gifts and put them under the tree.

Brittany smiled when she heard the oven ding. She jumped up and went to get the cookies out.

"Cookies are done! Do you want something to drink?" Brittany asked from the kitchen.

Santana nodded, "Um. Yeah, but I need alcohol." She replied bluntly.

Brittany nodded, "I have homemade eggnog. Full of alcohol!" Brittany beamed, "I'll grab it."

Santana nodded and sat down on the couch.

Brittany walked back int o the living room with a pitcher of eggnog and a plate of cookies. She set the tray on the coffee table before sitting on the couch, next to Santana.

"Hey" the blonde laughed so let's watch the best Christmas movie of all time…"

Santana nodded, "Which movie is that?"

"White Christmas, of course!" Brittny grinned, "It's my favorite at least."

San nodded, "It's one of mine, too. Let's watch it."

The girls relaxed since it already started to get dark.

"Alright, what time are you going to our parents?" Brittany asked her friend

"Around 10 in the morning" Santana replied as she grabbed another cookie, "These are so good."

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad."

Santana reached for the eggnog at the same time as Brittany and they bumped hands"

Brittany smiled, "Want some eggnog?"

Santana looked at the blonde and nodded, "Thanks."

They finished off the eggnog as they continued their Christmas movie marathon.

They both ended up falling asleep. Brittany's head rested on Santana's shoulder while Santana's head rested on top of Britt's.

Santana work up and looked at Brittany while chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Santana sighed and focused on the movie. Suddenly she felt Brittany stirring and looked at her friend.

Brittany lifted her head and looked at Santana. Santana looked at her friends blue eyes but saw that they were focused on her lips rather than her eyes.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana inhaled sharply and cupped Brittany's jaw as they kissed. The kiss surprised her but it was not an unwanted surprise.

Brittany deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that once they stopped kissing, they'd have to talk.

Santana pulled back and caught her breath, "Brittany…"

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed, her eyes still closed.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked nervously, worried about their friendship.

Brittany's eyes popped open and she sighed, "I uh…I just know that ever since we kissed that one time..." Brittany began before taking a deep breath, "It's all I've been able to think about."

Santana tried to hide her smile but she couldn't, "Same"

Brittany smiled and leaned forward a bit.

Santana smiled and kissed her best friend back.

Brittany grinned into the kiss and cupped Santana's jaw as Santana leaned forward, pushing Brittany onto her back.

Santana slid one leg between Brittany's legs as they kissed Brittany bit back a moan, afraid it was too much.

Santana deepened the kiss and rested her left hand on Brittany's waist before waiting for the blonde to make the next move.

Brittany took a deep breath as they made out and reached for the hem of Santana's shirt. She played with the hem, completely nervous.

Santana smiled and pulled back a bit from the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Britt's forehead before looking down at Brittany's fumbling hands.

"Britt, we can stop. I'm sorry. I pushed way too far." Santana said, beginning to sit up but Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's neck and shook her head.

Brittany leaned up, kissing the Latina with vigor.

Santana was completely unable to bite back the moan that come out.

Brittany smirked and pulled back, "Want to go to my room?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

They both got up and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and together they went to the bedroom.

Brittany pulled off her own shirt before pulling off Santana's. Britt swallowed nervously. She had seen Santana naked before, many times but none of those times were anything like this. This time Santana was getting naked for her and that made Brittany's heart race.

Santana could sense Brittany's fear so she kissed her to calm her a bit. Brittany moaned into the kiss and kissed back as she sat on the edge of the bed. Santana straddled the blonde's lap, without separating from the kiss.

Brittan's right hand reached up and unhooked Santana's bra, surprising both girls.

Santana laughed while Brittany apologized for being too quick.

Brittany wouldn't stop babbling apologies, so Santana kissed her, "It's ok. Can I unhook your bra?"

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "Ye…yeah"

Santana unhooked the blonde's bra and slipped it off, keeping eye contact the whole time. Neither had looked down yet but at the same time they seemed to work up the courage. Brittany squeezed Santana's hips, realizing for the first time how hot her best friend was.

Santana smiled at the blonde's beauty and kissed her again, pushing Brittany onto her back. Brittany rolled them over so that she was lying between Santana's legs as they continued to kiss.

Santana moaned when she felt the blonde graze her breast with her hand.

"So…sorry." Brittany mumbled, trying to cool off.

Santana shook her head and kissed the blonde again, "Brittany…that noise does not mean I'm complaining."

Brittany blushed before kissing Santana again. Brittany took a breath and cupped her friend's right breast.

Santana moaned and pushed Brittany back onto her back before kissing her again.

Brittany licked her lips and watched as Santana slipped off her Christmas pj pants before pulling off Brittany's. Both girls were only wearing panties. Santana's were red and lacy while Brittany's were black cotton with green dots all over them.

"Woah." Brittany breathed, looking at her friend.

Santana watched as Brittany checked her own while biting at her bottom lip.

Blue eyes met brown and they knew they were really about to cross a line.

Santana slipped off her red underwear, which made Brittany smile before she took off her own. Santana kissed the blonde as she straddled her lap again. Santana pushed down her fear and insecurities when she saw Brittany smiling at her.

Santana bent her head and kissed her best friend. Brittany laid back and rolled them over, pushing Santana further up the bed till her head was resting on pillows.

Just as Brittany was about to take the next step, she realized… "Shit"

"What?" Santana asked, worried she had done something

"I uh…" Brittany groaned, embarrassed, "I'm not sure what to do…"

Santana smiled, "Lay on your back, Britt."

Brittany swallowed and nodded. She laid on her back and took a breath. Santana kissed her and kissed her way down the blonde's pale jawline and neck.

"I'm going to go really slowly." Santana said as she slowly made her way down her best friend's body.

Brittany licked her lips and moaned when Santana sucked on her nipple.

"Shit San" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and sucked on the pink bud before moving to the other one.

Brittany kept her eyes closed while her fingers intertwined with Santana's as the Latina gently pushed the pale legs apart.

Brittany bit her lip hard, She was terrified that Santana would immediately want to back out but to her utter shock Santana leaned forward and kissed her clit.

"What the…fuck" Brittany muttered to herself nervously.

Santana looked up at the blonde to make sure that she was alright before leaning down and licking Britt's pussy. Brittany was completely unable to hold back the moan that came as Santana actually got to work.

Brittany's eyes rolled back as she squeezed the Latina's hand for support.

"Oh fuck…shit Santana!" Brittany whimpered, spreading her legs further apart as she felt her orgasm already coming.

Santana licked and sucked Brittany's clit before thrusting her tongue into Britt's core.

"Fuck" Brittany moaned as she hips moved with a mind of their own

Santana moved back up to Brittany's clit and sucked till Brittany began to moan loudly as she came.

"Oh fuck…shit that's it…don't…" Brittany pleaded as she came hard.

Santana pulled away after gently bringing Brittany back down from her high. The Latina sat up on the bed and looked at Brittany, smiling, "You ok?"

Brittany groaned, "Fuck, you're really good at that!"

Santana blushed, "Thanks."

Brittany rolled onto her stomach, "Come here."

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips. Brittany carefully moved so that she was between Santana's thighs. Santana's clit rubbed against Brittany's lower stomach and she bit back a moan.

"Britt, you don't have to go down there. It's your first time. You could just…"

"What?" Brittany asked

Santana grabbed the blonde's and trailed it along her tan breasts and down to her obviously soaking core.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and slid her pointer finger through Santana's folds. "Finger you?" she mumbled, looking into Santana's dark brown eyes.

Santana nodded breathlessly "Yeah"

Brittany leaned down and kissed the Latina as she pushed two fingers into her core making Santana whimper against her lips.

Brittany pushed deeper and Santana moaned loudly, "Fuck! Faster, Britt."

Brittany nodded and thrust her fingers faster.

"My…my clit." Santana moaned in need of release

Brittany moved her thumb to Santana's clit and circled it making Santana's legs tremble a bit.

"Fffuck!" Santana moaned and she came around Brittany's fingers.

Brittany watched as Santana swirled her hips, riding out her orgasm. It was a beautiful sight.

Santana moaned pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany kissed her friend ignoring the fact the haze of hormones was wearing off and she had just slept with her best friend.

Santana moaned into the kissed before pulling back, "You're really good at that too."

Brittany blushed, "San…what should we…"

"Brittany, just breathe. If you don't want this to be a thing…"

Brittany shut her up by kissing her. Brittany pulled back and smiled, "Shut up for a second."

Santana laughed and nodded.

"I love you." Brittany said, "as a best friend. We've been best friends for years so of course I love you. I don't know how I feel about you in the other way yet but I do know that this was incredible and I want to do it more."

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde, "I feel the same."

Brittan grinned and kissed her best friend again, "Well…" She said, glancing at the nightstand where she saw the clock hitting midnight, "Merry Christmas, San."

Santana smiled, "Merry Christmas, Britt."


End file.
